In order to create an aircraft aft portion such as this, the prior art has proposed interposing an attachment pylon between the fuselage and each engine, as described for example in International application WO 2011/086221. In this configuration, the pylon is fixed directly to the fuselage. In order satisfactorily to transfer engine load to the fuselage, substantial structural reinforcers prove necessary for this pylon, and for the part of the fuselage that supports it, and for the attachment structure interposed between these elements. That results in a significant mass penalty.
Another solution is to provide an engine mounting structure passing across the fuselage, and across the interior space of the aircraft defined by this fuselage, as in International application WO 2010/031959 for example.
This solution makes it possible to reduce the intensity of the load introduced into the fuselage at each of the two openings therein through which the mounting structure passes, particularly load directed in the main direction of the mounting structure, namely in a plane orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the aircraft.
However, assembling the engine mounting structure with the fuselage requires that the two half-structures of which the mounting structure is formed be moved one towards the other through openings in the fuselage.
Such an operation presents risks of damaging the fuselage and the engine mounting structure, and proves to be difficult to carry out and costly in terms of time.